Hidden in Hama Town
Note: This is the first article in the Secrecy Arc, and includes a collarboration between Razeluxe and me. THis is also the first article in Part I Journey to Hama Town As the sun rose into the sky at nearly 6:00 am two young girls walked flew in the shiny bright sky. Soaring through the clouds the two began to talk. "You see Daichi-kun" Minako asked to Tia as she flew beside her. "Yeah he is somewhere up north near some town." Tia replied. "Stop flying around." Daichi yelled appearing behind both the woman. "Why are you looking for me? I told you we need a new home and that jst might be it." Daichi pointed toward the town ahead up north. "Come on lets go there.. On foot!" With that the three dropped to the ground and began to walk toward the nearby town. Arriving back to the outskirts of town, Izuna and Haruki were returning from a spar in the nearby mountains while waiting for the others to finish their training as they approached their home of Hama Town. Awaiting them was Haruki's cousin Kujina. "Hey Haruki!! Kujina!! I was waiting on you two." "Hey Kujina, I'm sorry we were late, Haruki just couldn't get enough of our fight." Izuna chuckled. Haruki sighed before whimpering a few words "Wait you were the one that wouldn't even let me get a breather in." "Hahaha. Sounds to me like you two were out becoming a couple instead of training. Hehehehe" Kujina smiled before turning away from the two to scope out the sky. Blushing and panicking frantically, Izuna shoved Haruki to the ground before jumping toward Kujina. "N-n-no. Its not like that at all! I couldn't be less interested in him. I only want you afterall." The last of what she said came out in a low whisper. "Hm?" Looking past the two in front of her, Kujina noticed two other figures approaching in the distance. "Oh? Did you bring guests?" "Not at all Kujina. Ready yourself." Haruki smirked as he grabbed his nodachi. As Minako happily walked toward the town she glanced behind her to see if Daichi was there. "Where did Dachi-kun go." "He went on ahead" Tia responded. "But...I sense someone else over there with him. I wonder how Sensai will handle this...." Appearing in the sky above Kujina, Haruki and Izuna, a bored Daichi look down from the sky at them. "They ain't really guests. And put that sword down kid." Daichi said looking at Haruki's nodachi. "Not a chance." Haruki sneered as he moved Kujina and Izuna behind him. "Who are you three anyway?" "I don't gotta answer to you, boy!" Daichi retorted. Smiling, Haruki put away his nodachi as he gathered his friends and entered the gates to Hama Town. "That's true. Well then I suppose you three will just be on your way since I don't recognize you from around here. I'm gonna go take a random guess and say your outsiders, which pretty much means well....no need to tell you that." As the other two woman reunited with Daichi in the sky, they where gasping heavily. "Why'd you leave us like that." Minako asked. Ignoring Minako, Daichi flew down to the ground and confronted Haruki. "We need to get into this town. All of us need to get in understand?" Daichi said. "Well I don't gotta let you in, man! Heh. Maybe you should be more careful about what you say. You never know who you may wind up needing help from." Haruki smiled as he stuck his toungue out. "Aw..come on Haruki. Don't treat them like that." Izuna chimed in as she smiled and waved at the two women. "What ya mean. How come we can't just run up in there? Come on Daichi-kun" Minako said angrily. Daichi hand then flew in front of Minako knocking her down. "Sorry 'bout her. Anyway can we get in or not?!" Daichi asked as nicely as he could. Sighing. Haruki placed his hand on his head. "Is there any particular reason why you want to come into this town? I mean I could direct you towards several others." "We need a place to hide" Tia interuppted. "We need to get in this town so that Soul Society can't locate us." Shocked by their confesion, Haruki stumbed back before Kujina caught him and answered the strangers. "Uh well...the thing is....that makes you seem kind of dangerous and we don't need any trouble here." Tia continued. "Its not how you think it is. We're not dangerous people, that would've been obvious by now." Minako then jumped in. "Yeah we ain't hurting nobody! Besides who're you to tell use we're the dangerous ones!" Shouting back Kujina began to show her angry side. "Well you're the one yelling and getting all pissy when we're trying to figure out what's going on before letting you into our home! Its not our fault you have nowhere to go!' Realizing the girls weren't helping Daichi stepped up. "We're not really wanted by Soul Society as far as we know but we would prefer to be on the safe side and not get caught. If you'' really'' want to know the whole story than I'll tell you once you let us in." "Well seeing as we're the one calling the shots, we'll let you in after you tell us the story." Haruki pointed out obviously having a distaste due to the man's earlier rudeness. Daichi sighed. "Fine. My name is Daichi Rin, to my left it Tia Hara and the girl to my right is my cousin Minako Rin. And hundreds of years ago...my entire clan was killed my Soul Society." Izuna sat with Haruki and Kujina before speaking up. "Go on.....we have to be clear that you aren't lying to us. Because for all we know this could be some sort of trick." Daichi went on. "Some thousands years ago my grandfather assisted Old Man Yama in founding the Gotei 13. However, my grandfather wanted to become Captain Commander not Yamamoto. So, they battled and my grandfather won." Daichi sighed as he continued his story. "But Central 46 declared by grandfather a threat after he used special kido to win. Ever since Central 46 and the Gotei 13 have kept my family under close watch. Under their thumb, now..They can't stand it because we have are freedom. They murdered my entire clan because they believed we were too powerful for them to control. And now Central 46 has declared us a threat!" Daichi voice rose. "They want me killed, and now their hunting me like I'm some damn dog!" Biting his thumb, Haruki sympathised with the man. "That's a similar manner to what happened to my great-grandfather and great-grandmother. But even so, what guarantee do we have that you won't start any trouble once you come inside?" Tia, Daichi and Minako all shared a glance. "It probably won't mean much but you have my word. And these girls need alot more training before they could prove strong enough to hurt anyone." Daichi said glancing at Haruki. "Your word huh? Izuna, Kujina...what do the both of you think?" Haruki said as he sighed before beginning to walk toward the three people outside of the gate. "Go on go on. Just let them in. You know you want to." Izuna smiled as she was inching closer to Kujina for a kiss trying to pay Hauki no mind. Not noticing, Kujina suddenly stood up cheerfully causing Izuna to fall over in the process before exclaiming her joy "Yay! So we'll be getting new friends then?" "I suppose that's the way it looks. Welcome to Hama Town." Haruki smiled as he outstretched his hand to Daichi and the others. Daichi then forced a smile realizing that he had made new friends. "Wait before we go, we might need a place to train seeing as how stupdly weak these two are." Daichi said pointing at his cousin. "Stupidly weak! I'll kill you right here!" Minako shouted rushing at Daichi only to be stopped by an annoyed Tia "Hmm a place to train? Well there's always the place me and the others train. If you go down the road and to the left you will find a hill on the far side. If you want we could always train with you so that you get a more appropriate training session.". Izuna said beforse she smiled as she looked over the bodies of Tia and Minako "Thank you" Tia said sincerly. She then let go of Minako causing her to fall to the ground. Daichi then walked over to Haruki. "Well come on you two. You can't get stronger stander out here!" Daichi demanded. Minako then grinned. "Coming cousin." Grabbing Minako by the arm Izuna prompted Kujina to do the same with Tia. "Let's go girls." Izuna cheered blissfully. "S-s-sorry about her. I guess we can just go along with it." Kujina whimpered before placing a smile upon her face. "Let's go already Haruki!" Kujina called back as she and the other girls were already walking down the side of the road. Laughing at the sight in front of him, Haruki smiled. "Haha yea. Let's go." Turning back to Daichi he motioned foward. "Just follow me." Daichi followed sighing. "Stupid girls... But that Izuna's pretty hot" he thought. "What's a guy like you doing with girls those." Daichi said to Haruki. "Well er.....Kujina is my cousin. And Izuna is a friend I made in this town after the destruction of our school. Though you're right she is cute. You won't believe this but she's the daughter of someone pretty infamous." Haruki smiled as continued behind the girls. "Infamous huh? Reminds me of myself. Who's her parents" Daichi asked. As Haruki and Daichi talked from behind, ahead of them Minako was jumping up and down. "Let's go! Oh! Wow! This place is so beautiful!" "Well her mom is Tier Harribel. That Espada that survived the winter war all those years back." Haruki smiled as he ran to catch up to the girls. "Let's party everyone!" "A war happened while I was sealed. Damn, you're gone a comple hundred years and the whole world goes crazy" Daichi exclaimed obviously startled at hearing this. Daichi hurriedly ran towards the girls. "Minako! No party. You too Tia. Both of you will train." "Aww....the old guy is a party pooper" Izuna exclaimed as she began to pout at the thought of her not being able to get a proper chance to seduce Minako and Tia. "He's just mad no one is into him. Hmph." Her voice was filled with a mocking tone as she kicked a few rocks around. "Now now Izuna. It'll be fine. No need to be rude." Kujina hugged Izuna causing the latter to blush heavily before Kujina turned to Daichi. "You don't mind if we participate as well do you?" "Sure the more the merrier" Minako exclaimed giddy with joy and grabbing Kujina's hands happily. Behind her Daichi stand boiling with anger. "Fine I guess" He said grumpily. ".....But, it will be a little tough." Daichi admitted to Kujina a little hesistant to reveal his special way of training the girls. "A little tough? Hmm...that's not a probelm. But just one thing..." Kujina smiled before turning to see Izuna as they shared a glance. "Who's going to be training with whom?" "The girls need to toughen up." Daichi glanced at Minako and Tia and then at Kujina. "You girls should be tough enough to work my girls into shape. Right Minako..Tia?" Tia and Minako both nodded and then looked at Izuna and Kujina. "This should be cool." Minako said as she nudged Tia. Meanwhile Daichi turned and looked toward Haruki. "Well, boy. You seem tough..significantly stronger than those girls at least. I expect you'll be wanting to toughen up also." "The name is H-A-R-U-K-I. Not boy. But yea...I could do with some training though I fear my girl may kill me if I'm late to meet up with her. Oh well..." Haruki smirked as they neared the large hill. "Well then Kujina, I suppose you take Tia and I will take on Minako." Izuna smiled as she blew a kiss at Kujina just as she turned away. "Sigh...she would." The Training Commences! "I call you..what I call you until I decide I don't!" Daichi said his voice increasing with each word. "I take training very seriously..Understand that now!" Daichi's words were filled with power as he walked beside Haruki up the large hill. Meanwhile, Tia looked at Kujina and Minako stared at Izuna. "Well, let's get this started all ready!" Minako shouted encouraging Tia. "Come on girl. Let's show them what we got." Minako's words only furthered Tia's annoyance. "Stop yelling, this is a battle so get serious." Tia said as she tossed Minako aside and pulled out her blade. "Call me what you decided to call me? And besides who in the world do you think you're yelling at!?" As his annoyance level rose, Haruki's anger grew in accordance before his hair began to change bringing forth his secondary personality. "Don't talk down to me like I give a care what you take seriously! To me you aren't even that important. Hmph! If we wanted to, you would be forcibly removed from this town no problem. So If I were you I would learn to play by our rules...or find a new home." A devilish smile crept over the now brown haired boy's face. Readying her blade, Kujina took a defensive stance next to Izuna. "Well then I suppose we should show them what its like to battle rookies. We don't know when to back down or when we're in over our heads." "You got that right." Izuna smiled as she flexed her fists ready to fight. "In any case....let's get started girls shall we?" Kujina vs Minako "Yeah" Minako yelled as she charged toward Kujina's blade, with her own flailing about. Throwing her arms, Kujina let a series of wires flying about the area attaching to both the surrounding trees and the earth around them. "Bring it on. Walk into my nest." "Cut 'em down to pieces!" Minako shouted transforming her blade to a large axe. "I'll cut your nest down!" Minako then procedded to the wires to slice them apart. "Oh? Well then let's just make them a bit more dangerous." Kujina smirked as she began channeling lightning through the wires to enhance their durability as well as to electrify Minako should she come into contact with one of them. As Minako's blade hit the wire, a current of powerful electricity surger throughout her body. Jumping Minako fell foolishly on her butt. "Ouch." Minako got up rubbing her back. Minako then threw her axe at Kujina, throwing the axe at her forcing her axe to fly at Kujina while spinning. "Haaaaaahhh!?" Seeing the axe come flying at her skull, Kujina dived out of the way as she covered her skull in a panic. "EEEEEEIIIYYYAAAHH!!!! Don't do something so dangerous. What a jerk move!" "Yeah! I'm Winning!!" Minako shouted as she threw her fist at Kujina. Blocking the fist, Kujina curled herself up in a ball as she still layed on the ground. "Tch. You're just a bully." Minako stopped. "Hey I ain't a bully! If at all your a bully!" Minako shouted angrily as she folded her arms. "JERK!!!" "How am I a bully!? You just through a frickin axe at my head!" Walking over to Minako, Kujina proceded to kick her in the shin. Dodging the attack Minako screamed. "That was the dirtiest move I've ever seen. "Wow, you're even more a bully than I thought!" Minako put her finger in Kujina's face. "Bully, bully, bully,bully,bully,bully,bully!" "Hmph." Kujina smirked as she went to bite Minako's finger. "I'll show you who's a bully. You're just mad because I'm prettier." As Minako tightning her hand into a fist she grinned. "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!!" Minako shouted her mind clouded by anger. "What I think? I thought it was already obvious? Oh well I thought if you weren't pretty you would be smart but it looks like you're as dumb as you are ugly." Kujina taunted Minako was blinded by her rage. Immediately she shunpo'd away, grabbing her blade. Unable to contain herself Minako let loose. "Way of Destruction...Abolishing Flames" As the attack flew from Minako's palm she grinned devishily. "I'll demolish that pretty face!" "My pretty face? haha. Doubt it." Kujina tried to block the flames of the kido with her blade but proved to be too inexperienced and was sent crashing into the dirt. "Yeah who's prettier now ya pig. hahaha" Minako jumped up and down believing she has won. Her excitement quickly bested her anger. "Look how pretty I am!!" Minako shouted. Throwing a few wires around Minako. "Why don't you fry!" Kujina shouted as she surged her lightning through the wires around her foe. "No you don't" Minako howled as she tightened her fist. "Way of Destruction Red Fire Cannon." Minako was engulfed by a red explosion, destroying the wires that wrapped around her and also burning her in the process. As Minako jumped back, showing her partially burned arms and skin. "You jerk you ruined my perfect body!" Before Minako could say another word she fired off another red kido blast. "Perfect skin? Hardly. You look like nothing more than trash from where I'm standing" Kujina smirked before running away behind a tree to get away from the kido. "Ahh I'll kill you!!" Minako said hurriedly as she fired currents of the kido attack randomly. Running from tree to tree, Kujina rapidly tried dodging before hearing a faint voice in her head causing her to stop and get struck by a wayward blast. "I-I got her?" Minako said puzzled. "She stopped..." Minako ran over to help Kujina up. A burst of reiatsu formed around Kujina, pushing Minako back in the process. A series of strings were seen forming around Kujina's zanpakuto befrore bursting into a plume of smoke. Minako jumped back, astonished at this burst of reiatsu coming from Kujina. As she stood back in awe she grabbed hold of her own zanpakuto, her large axe. Minako then readied herself, knowing that the battle has gotten worse in her current position. "Must have kiss!" Kujina foaming at the mouth lunged toward Minako. "Whoa..what?" Minako yelled trying to ply Kujina off her. "Guess your better" Minako said struggling. Kujina's eyes remained pupil-less signifying she was still unconcious and this was just a reflexsive reaction "That's how you wake up. Weirdddd" Minako said as she picked up Kujina by the arm. Carrying her toward the nearest spiritual pressure. "Don't try nothing." Minako warned aware that no one had heard. Tia vs Izuna "Stupid." Tia thought as she watched Minako rush at Kujina. "Hmph! Worrying about companions..isn't my style" Tia the turned her head facing Izuna with a grin. "For some reason it feels like I know you...too bad"Tia said as her fist released a cero. "You know me? Aww isn't that sweet. Is someone already trying to charm me even though we just met? I'm so flattered!" Izuna winked as she fired her own cero toward the incoming one causing the two to cancel out. "Oh? An Arrancar I see. Hmmm...interesting." "Interesting..." Tia vanished appearing behind her, her palm on Izuna's shoulder. "Please, tell me what's interesting about it." She then threw her blade up at Izuna, going for her gut. "You're mistake." Izuna sighed as Tia's hand began rusting over as well as the blade that came toward her. "My body is a bit unique. I'm sort of impervious to blades, as they begin to break down because of my aura unless I wield it myself. And your body is filled with iron so I'm able to oxidize it as well. Hmm...oopsie. I guess I said too much." "......You seem to be calm, despite the trouble of the situation." Appearing a few feet away Tia sighed. She then lifted both hands firing a cero from them both. And seconds later appeared a few feet away but this time to the back of Izuna firing another cero. Tia's eyes drooped lower as she pondered how would she escape this. "You're surrounded." "Am I? Then you are too!" Izuna smiled as she simply dropped to the ground and rolled as the two ceros impacted each other instead. "And you say that was trouble? That was a beginner's mistake. At least make sure I can't move when trying something like that." Running toward Tia, Izuna began throwing a series of punches. "Damn" Tia said noticing that Izuna was a better fighter than her. Tia ducked cautiously and swung her leg at Izuna's feet in a attempt to knock her down. Tripped by Tia's maneuver Izuna fell to the ground before rolling away and launching a series of quick cero bursts. "A cero against an Arrancar won't prove fruitful." Tia said as she held a cero on her hands. Before firing the cero she used it to defuse the incoming barrage of cero's. "Oh? then how about this" Izuna smiled before firing a thin cero that sped rapidly toward Tia burning through the cero with speed alone. "Haha who needs power when the acceleration is enough?" As the cero collided with Tia it burned her entire hand. "Curse you" Tia said angrily as she pulled out her blade. "Uh uh....I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're blade is just another piece of scrap against me. And unless you want to wait a bit of time before it grows back, I would resheath it." Izuna said before smiling triumphantly. "Shut up" Tia said her blade rested on her shoulder."Screw, Diablo" She was then shrouded in a mass of reiatsu. "Oh well. I guess you'll have to learn things the hard way." Izuna smiled as she began covering herself in a plume of reiatsu as well. Emerging out of the reiatsu Tia, now taken a new form. Stood up straight and confident. "Watch out..you waited for me. But I won't be so kind..." From Tia's blade came a blast of lighting aimed directly at Izuna. "Waited for you?" I wasn't that careless." Izuna smiled as a body of water suddenly appeared in front of her directing the current away. As the water began to evaportate, Izuna could be seen in an outfit reminscent of her mother's former espada attire. "Nice. I wouldn't get stronger if I beat you so easly" Tia said believing that Izuna was stronger than she appeared. Pointing her blade at Izuna, she fired several more bolts of lightnint toward Izuna. "When will you learn?" Izuna creted a funnel of water in front of her taking in the lightning before redirecting it away from her before it had the chance to electrify her. "hmmm. Okay" Tia pondered a way around the powerful defense. Tia the vanished firing a lightning bolt from the front. Instantly Tia hovered above Izuna. "Rayos Caen" Unable to move out of the way in time, Izuna was bombarded with the attack and was struck motionless as the color began to leave her eyes and she froze in place. "Crap. Daichi'll be mad if I killed somebody..." Tia said glancing around scaredly. Approaching Izuna, Tia leaned in looking at Izuna. "You k" Throwing a spear of water at Tia, Izuna smiled. "Now, now. Can't a girl play opossum for a bit?" As Tia was hit directly by the water she fell down hard. "......I got duped" Tia said lying still on the ground. "Haha...basic tactics. This is a fight, there's nothing that says we have to fight fair." Izuna laughed as she formed several small daggers of water. "Give up?" "Me. Give up?" Tia jumped up, shocked by what Izuna had said. "I never surrender." Tia yelled, immediately she jumped backwards, creating distance between her and Izuna. "Rayos Caen." Tia pointed her blade at Izuna, as a burst of lightning shot from her blade. "Haha I like that spirit!" Izuna smiled as she formed the water into a sword like shape and pointed it at the incoming blast of lightning before chanting "La Gota..in memory of my mother!" "T-that's her move...how would you know it!" Tia questioned loudly, as she clinched her fist tightly. Afraid of the powerful water technique, Tia fired a series of weaker, but significantly faster lightning bolts at La Gota The multiple attacks cause the sword of water to evaporate revealing a smiling Izuna. "How did you like that one? Haha" "How'd you do that! Answer me?" Tia questioned loudly. Obvious anger was in her voice as she clinched her blade tighter ready to fire another lightning attack at any moment. "Do what? This?" Izuna smiled sheepishly as she fired several more La Gotas at Tia. Tia immediately jumped up. Flying in the air, a shocked and slightly fear filled Tia began to questoin everything. "I-Impossible. She uses such a sacred move so...so easily." Tia thought. As Tia flew gently and easily in the sky, lightning began to rage in the skies around her, increasing her energy. Filled with sudden rage, Tia came down, her entire blade coated in lightning. "You said something about mother right. Whether you're lying or not. I'll finish this in one blow" The sky struck with lightning, as the clouds became black.. "Looks like thi match will be decided right here." summoning the moisture from all the surrounding environement, Izuna focused as the grass and flowers around her began to wither. "Let's do this. Cacada!" A large torrent of water launched up at Tia in a spiriling motion the same size as a waterfall. Tia's entire body was coated in a strong lightning energy as wells as her spirit energy. "You have no right to weild Cacada. I'll strip that power from you!" Tia said defiantly, flabbergausted at the thought of someone using Tier's power. Tia Hara then rushed in at full speed rivaling that of lightning itself. "Looks like someone wasn't paying attention to me earlier." Izuna shivered before the blade coated in lightning came down upon her body slicing into her shoulder before meeting with her aura causing the blade itslf to begin rusting over. "Heh......not....bad." Landing on the ground, Tia sheathed her crumbling blade. She was then engulfed in her own spirit energy. And seconds later appeared out of it, her body back to normal. Walking over to Izuna, she smiled at the daughter of Tier Harribel. "No wonder you beat me. Daughter of Tier Harribel." "Yes!" Izuna smiled before falling to ground bleeding from her wound. "Damn" Tia said as she looked at her own tattered body. "Good thing I can heal myself. Strong little lady she is!" Tia said as she lifted Izuna up and rested her on his shoulder. She then began to walk toward Kujina and Minako. Haruki Vs Daichi "That's..more like" Daichi murmered with a wicked grin on his face as he leaned his head to hide his pleasure by seeing the boy angrier. "Make it interesting. Well seeing as you won't I'll make the first move..Way of Destruction.." Daichi inched his finger up until his index was pointing at Haruki shoulder. "..White Lightning" Utilizing his nodachi, Haruki tossed it into the ground with the blade stabbing into the ground itself, acting as a lightning rod for the kido spell. "Heh. Idiot....making the first move always allows the opponent to see what your main form of combat is." Retreiving his blade, Haruki felt a slight burn from the electricity before pointing it back at Daichi. "Any other magic tricks?" "Please, my abilities are so much more..." Daichi's glare intensified. "Then foolish "magic". And you seem to be pleased that you stopped a weak kido like that..I have so much more than just ordinary kido." Daichi body tensed up as he looked up and down Haruki. "Well, I just attacked...it's your turn." "My turn? Please...I learned from my annoying Red Sensei to always wait for the opponent. There's no need for me to fall for your taunts. Heh....idiot." The brown haired boy smirked as he lazily placed his blade on his shoulder. "Now...come show me what other magic you have in store for me if you're so great?" "Tch. Can't be helped." Daichi cracked his knuckles. "Way of Destruction.." In an instant Daichi was lazily hovering above Haruki. "Watch out boy....." Out of Daichi hands came a massive blast of yellow energy from above down upon Haruki. "Thunder Roar Sear!" "Too slow old man." The brown haired boy pointed his hands toward the ground directly in front of him before shouting "Shō!" The spell caused him to be launched back barely escaping the range of the blast as he watched the spell create a large crater. "Hmm that could have been bad." Daichi layed there in the sky wathcing Haruki dodge his attack. "That boy, just called me an old man" Daichi thought slightly saddened by this. Daichi then appeared behind Haruki. "Little brat calling me old!" Just before he neared Daichi, the brown haired boy fullbrought the air around him, allowing him to shoot upward. "I have a name. Only a old man wouldn't bother to ask it or just resort to calling someone else a brat. Heh heh." "You little twerp" Daichi said as anger was clear on his face. "Ok! How 'bout this. I'll call you your name, if you beat my pet." "You make it seem as I actually care about you're reward. Hell I doubt you even know my name. But sure, I'm game. Why not?" The brown haired boy smirked as he readied his nodachi "Tch." Daichi thought. "Guess I don't boy's name..screw it." Daichi shrugged as he looked at Haruki. "Come to me...Gurandobīsuto" Daichi said using Forbidden Kido against the young boy. "That's not a kido I studied." The brown haired boy looked visably shaken by the giant beast but remembered the Town's natural defense. He watched as the creature's strength was slowly drained by the town's barrier. "Awwww....I'm sorry. Did I not mention that non-humanoid beings that are summoned here are still subjected to the town's power, seeing as they weren't technically invited? Oopsie. Heh heh." "Guess you did...don't worry ..Haruki. I have many more tactics in order to accomplish my goal...." Daichi said ominously as his eyes lowered but his guard increased. The massive beast then vanished as Daichi moved instantly toward Haruki. "Number One Nadegiri" His blade appeared literally out of nowhere and was now on it's way toward Haruki shoulder. Trying to block the attack proved ineffictive as Haruki's blade vibrated with the force of the strike casing him to be sent flying away. Crashing into a brick wall, Haruki spat up a bit of blood before struggling to his feet. "Tch. Not having a spiritual body is not helping me right now." Hearing this Daichi eyes widened immediately. "Damn if I kill a human...Soul Society will definetely pick up on it, sooner or later." Daichi thought. Daichi then sheathed his blade once again. "If your a human..than I'm going to have to cut this short" Daichi said aloud hoping that Haruki was okay. "Don't hold back on account of me. I'm only part human." As he spoke his white hair came back into view. "I still haven't begun to cut loose just yet." "I don't need you dying on me" Daichi said slowly. "I can't afford another strike..." Daichi said jokingly. "Let's go Inkheart." Haruki's blade suddenly dissapated before transforming into a humanoid figure in front of Daichi. "If you insist." Daichi said shrugging. "Ye who bear the name of weakling, do not fret, you shall see heaven's flame soon" Daichi's blade quickly transformed into a large axe and hammer attached by a black cloth. "Your move" "Go Inkheart!" The humanoid figure charged foward before launching its ribbons toward the ground in front of Daichi causing a tiger like image to be drawn and spring forth at the white haired man. Daichi slammed the hammer against the ground summoning a large wall of fire to surround Daichi and stop the attack. Concealed and out of view, Daichi began laughing. "I thought your Sensei told you not to attack first...Guess he didn't do very well huh? Well, whatever..." Daichi swung his hammer at Haruki, sending a large fireball at the young boy. "Hm? What do you mean? I didn't attack you. Inkheart did. Heh." Haruki smiled as Inkheart sent of his ribbons to block the attack before creating a large giant on the surrounding area armed with a large lance. Standing several feet tall, the giant loomed over the wall of fire as it peered down at Daichi. "Inkheart, huh?" Daichi shrugged as he looked up at the towering figure. "Think you've won" Daichi mused. "I'll show you the gap in our powers." Daichi slammed the hammer against the ground, and in moments a large fireball shot from underneath the ground and at the giant. Without a moments hesitation Daichi readied himself along with his axe beside him. "Idiot..." Haruki mused as the giant's hand clasped the fireball in its hands and extinguished it. "Did you think it would be that simple? Inkheart's art takes on the properties of whatever is drawn. A simple fireball attack wouldn't kill any giant. Who would have thought the old man wouldn't know that?" "O-old man. Eh?" Daichi forehead winced slightly at hearing this. Just then the flames reignited on the massive giant's hands. "My flames can never fail" Daichi said confidently as he pointed his finger at the large monstrosity. "Way of Destruction..White Lighting." "Good going idiot" Haruki whispered. Watching as the giant was splattered around the area. "Looks like everything is ready. Go Inkheart.!" Standing behind Daichi, Inkheart revealed himself to have drawn several former captains notably Soifon and Byakuya Kuchiki. The splattered ink then began to take form in the shape of blob-like creature that began marching toward Daichi. "Tch. If I had my Forbidden Kido..I could really summon those guys!" Daichi said loudly as he turned around focusing on the Captains. "I've handled worse." Suddenly, Daichi's entire body moved. Launching his powerful elbow toward Byakuya Kuchiki or at least the mock Byakuya created by Inkheart. "You really don't think do you?" Haruki chuckled as Byakuya released his zanpakuto creating a dome around him, Daichi, and Soifon who also released her zanpakuto and at its tip at Daichi's neck. "They're every bit as skilled as their real life counterparts. You're going to have to do much better than that." "Maybe." Daichi said calmly as he vanished. Appearing several feet away from both of them. "My spiritual pressure exceeds that of both those'' things''." Daichi said casually as he formed a smirk on his face. Swinging his axe, he threw a arc of fire at both Soifon and Byakuya. "Really now? Good thing you failed to remember what happened earlier." Soifon appearing behind him once more fomed a ink-filled smile as she began placing her zanpakuto to Daichi's neck as the many splattered warriors created earlier began to grab him by the feet to hold him place. As the axe hit him, the Byakuya clone threw his zanpakuto to Haruki who then manipulated the senbonsakura blades to slice Daichi. Daichi's glare intensifed. His body tensed up, realizing the intensity of the situation. Knowing that it was know a do or die moment he released a sudden burst of spirit energy blowing away everything near him. Aware that by releasing this much spirit energy would put a harsh strain on his body. As the enourmous spirit energy blew away the Senbonzakura, and the dome that contained them, Daichi changed his attention to Haruki. Suddenly, Daichi placed his foot on Soifon, crushing her with his foot. "I refuse to lose to a boy!" Daichi said with great seriousness in his voice. "Oh? With all that energy coming out...I'd say that someone was losing their cool." Haruki smiled as he reformed senbonsakura in his hand. "Go Inkheart. Show this man the truly deadly aspect of your abilities." Drawing Daichi himself, Inkheart retreated back to Haruki's front in preparation as the Daichi copy began releasing a tremendous amount of spiritual energy as well. " "Tch. I can beat me." Daichi said regaining his composure. "Nenriki idō" Daichi then appeared behind Haruki. Smiling, he looked at the young boy. "You truly are strong. You could help me reach my goal much quicker..if it wasn't for that attitude of yours always making me feel old." Daichi said laughing. "Ah. Just as I had hoped. Now INKHEART!!!" The humanoid drew a rapid wall around Haruki made of sekkisekki before pushing it toward Daichi. The Wall reached high into the sky but heavily drained Haruki's energy in its creation. "A wall? What's it supposed to do." Daichi said, now much more calm than he was before. Breathing heavily, Haruki smiled. "Don't you recognize sekkisekki? Spiritual powers don't work on it and its nearly impossible to break with strength alone." "Nearly impossible and spirit energy won't work on it. Is that what you think? Eh?" Daichi taunted as if he was hiding something. "Oh? Well then bring it on!" Haruki snarled Daichi roared defiantly as he stuck his fists in the walls of sekkisekki. "I'll break it with pure strength!" His fists went deeper into the wall as he it cracked apart with raw power. The wall begin heavily draining Daichi's energy as he tried to break it. As his fist went through it, his energy was absorbed faster and faster allowing the wall to remain grounded it front of Haruki and Inkheart. As the wall crumbled in front of Daichi he stood facing Haruki. As his gaze shifted from Haruki to beyond him where he seen Tia, Izuna, Kujina and Minako all walking toward them. Breathing heavily Daichi smiled at the boy. "Looks like the girls are done." Haruki smiled on the ground. "Heh. You're lucky I ran out of energy or you would have surely lost that fight." "Tch. Your lucky I couldn't use my kido or I would've won." Daichi replied swiftly. "Ahh looks like you made a friends, cousin!" Minako yelled happily as she carried Kujina with her. And just then Tia and Izuna made their way to the group also. "Oi. It looks like everyone had one hell of a time. Heh. You guys ok?" Haruki laughed as he looked at his two companions. "Yea. Just a little banged up. But I think Kujina finaaly acheived snyncronization with her zanpakuto from the looks of she is." Izuna smiled as she moved the hair away from Kujina's face. Minako nodded slowly. "Yeah, she snapped. She was all like..gimme a kiss and kill you and stuff." Meanwhile, Tia smiled she let go of Izuna and walked over to Daichi. "What should we do now. Rin-san!" Tia huffed up and down badly injured from her last battle. Realizing this Daichi smiled knowing that Tia did all she could to win. "First we need a place to live and after some healing we can recruit more followers." Izuna raised an eyebrow as she looked over at Haruki who had Inkheart go back to its Nodachi form but noticed a katana by his side a well that suddenly vanished. "What was that?" She thought to herself beofre looking back at the others as her wound began rapidly healing. "What do you mean followers?" At this point, Haruki had already come to his senses and propped himself upright as he stretched himself out before smiling as he remebered he heard Kujina had finally unlocked her Shikai. "I'll be looking forward to seeing it once she wakes up. And don't worry.....sheeven kissed me and my sister before.. Talk about disturbing." Minako nodded. "...Wasn't that bad..." She mumbled as a she retreated closer to Tia and Daichi. Tia looked at Daichi, who in return smiled, she then faced Izuna. She quickly walked to her in a attempt to explain. "We need followers, people who agree with are methods..so that Daichi-san can get revenge for his people." Minako jumped over Tia's shoulder. "Me Too!" Grabbing both of them they stopped instantly and looked back at Daichi. "Haruki could prove useful to me later..but for now we have to go back. Enough training for awhile..." Daichi looked around was feeling spiritual pressrures all around him, aware that the town was highly populated by powerful fighters. Dragging the girls along Daichi walked away. "We..have to be going now.." "Haha. I'll admit that she's a good kisser....evenn though it was disturbing beyond belief." Haruki sighed as he picked himself off. "But yea...we have to be going as well. Me and Kujina have to get back to the others before we make our way to well...that's classified but still....laters. I hope we run into each other again." Haruki smiled as he grabbed both Izuna and Kujina and began making his way back to town. "Tch. They keep secrets too huh?" Daichi said to himself as he walked toward a broken down apartment complexx alongside Tia and Minako. "Come on you two and don't worry I'm definite will meet them again." he reassured as the three of them took refuge in an abandoned apartment. Walking in Daichi had already fallen asleep, and soon after so did the girls. Category:RazeOfLight Category:Twonjr3